Gwen Silverwood
Gwen Silverwood is a character form The 4 Dimensions series. Dimensional counterpart of Lulu Obsidian (of the xyz dimension), Luna Moonshire (of the fusion dimension) and Dani Freedman (of the standard dimension). She is the younger sister of Beck Silverwood and former dimensional guardian known as Great Guardian Holy. Appearance Gwen has back length pink hair with two blue sidetails which match the colour of her blue eyes. She wears a light blue jumper and a short like pink skirt. She wear white and light pink boots. She wears her dimensional bracelet on her left hand like her other counterparts. Personality Gwen has a personal kind attitude with a will to protect her family and friends. She was trapped in a crystal to avoid her family and hometown to be attacked. She cares for her friends and family. Etymology Gwen is a Welsh feminine given name meaning "white, holy". It can be a shortened form of Gwenhwÿfar (Guinevere) or other names beginning with the same element, such as: Gwenaëlle (modern feminine form of Breton Gwenaël) Gwenda (explained as a compound of gwen "white, pure, blessed, holy" + da "good, well") Gwendolen History/Past Gwen was born into the synchro dimension. Nothing much is known about her past. Sometime in 1998, her best friend Paris, found out about how the professor is wanting her and her counterparts for some plan. She found ganita singshimmer in her dimension and challenged Ganita to a duel. Gwen lost the duel and was trapped into a crystal which split into 4 different places in the synchro dimension. Season 1 Gwen was stated to be trapped in a crystal by Ganita and split into 4 different places. Later on she was resuced by her counterparts and their small gang and was taken to Heratland city located in the Xyz dimension. She had her duel against one of the obelisk force members where her deck was finally announced. After that she was present with the duel with the professor. Later on she was captured by the 4 girls from academia, Lily, Lila, Millie and Lizzie. She was brought back to the professor. She was later reunited with beck when he came to save her. She pushed him out a window hopefully to duel him and get rid of him. She said she was going to card him and throw him into the ocean so he can never be found again. Gwen was origionally used for the arc area project. Season 2 Gwen was in the gang. She travelled to the standard dimension where she found Emily duelling Jacinta and Sloane. She brought Emily back to Lulu. She was associate with the gang where she and luna duelled Amy and Samey but lost the duel. Not much was present until she was captured by Coleman! Like the rest of her counterparts who also fell unconscious during the time, Gwen was one of them. She was staying strong and showed hate towards Coleman. Before being sacrificed, Gwen was returned back to normal! Later on she was sacrificed. She was saved with her counteparts an she reunited with her older brother. Season 3 Gwen was again sacrificed in this season. She did have major appearance in one of the imprortant chapters of the season to be announced as calling out from Priestess to help Jack recover and become his normal self again. Deck Gwen uses a Rose Deck with the main focus on Synchro summoning. When she was sacrificed in the second season she handed/changed her brother’s deck into hers so she could fight with him. Her main ace is Black rose magician. When she was brainwashed by the professor, her deck stayed the same but if she had been brainwashed in the second season she would have added Villainous Vulture to her deck. Relationships Beck Silverwood Beck is Gwen’s older brother and she loves him very much. He cares for his younger sister though when she was turned into a crystal he spent all the time looking for her, when she was brianwahed he went with Jade to go and save her. Quotes “Jack. Why don’t you come back over here to me?” -Gwen Silverwood, season 3 Trivia * Gwen and Dani are the only counterparts who have bracelet gems to the same colour of their guardian’s main colour with Gwen’s being white